Saku Shots
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Redo all over! Shots involving feelings of friendship, family or love with any regulars from any tennis teams. U and I REQUEST the pairings, and situations. Characters will be OOC, u been warned. ShiraishiSakunoYukimura. Beta is DeathlyJester, i thank her.
1. Friend senpai

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters, just this fan fiction.

The situation and pairing was requested by me;** cielmikitoaloislvr.** In order for me to start the fic, and since they're my favorite pairing.

Friendship pairing: Fuji Syuusuke & Sakuno Ryuzaki

**Friend senpai**

'_Today's the day!'_ Sakuno thought confidently.

It was the start of her first year as freshmen in high school meaning a new uniform, new people, and a new building she would have to find her way around.

"Sakuno, I'm going to be leaving now!" Her grandmother called from downstairs.

"Okay grandmother." Sakuno replied back. After looking herself over in the mirror, she decided to loosen the twin braids that she had worn for as long as she remembered.

'_A new school means a new look for the year.'_

After a while looking at herself in the mirror ruffling her hair, she was satisfied with her new look. She left her room and headed downstairs to rush out of the house knowing her best friend Tomoka was waiting for her. But not before grabbing her bento box, and a few breakfast bar's from the kitchen. Opening her front door, she saw a sight that became like clockwork to her.

"I came to pick you up so we can go walk to school together." Her best friend said cheerfully almost bouncing off the walls

"Oh thank you Tomo-chan. Hey do you want a breakfast bar?" She asked closing the door.

"Naw, I had an AMAZING breakfast at home I don't even know if I'll be able to eat my lunch!" Tomoka said and the girls headed off to the high school.

When the girls made it they parted ways and heading down the hallways to their classes.

Sakuno, being the forgetful child she is, forgot her former senpais were in the same school so throughout the school day Sakuno was shocked to see her former senpais. Blushing whenever they approached talking to her, offering to take her to the classes she had in her schedules. Her two well known former senpais; Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu were the talk for the new freshmen girls, and majority of the girls in school that has heard or watched them play tennis.

After school~

Sakuno was walking down the halls of the school, a registration form in hand. She was intentionally looking looking for the culinary arts room. Her senses of being lost returned.

"Mou~ I need someone to tell me where this room is at…" She said to no one in particular.

"It seems you're having trouble looking for a room Sakuno-chan~." A sudden voice implied.

Sakuno's brown eyes widened as she turned around. She gasped surprised to see one of her favorite senpais in front of her. It was none other than the famous seigaku former tennis tensai Fuji Syuusuke.

"Fuji-senpai, you startled me."

"Oh I'm sorry I scared you Sakuno-chan." He chuckled walking up to her. "Is there somewhere you wanted to go to?"

She nodded her head showing the registration form to Fuji. He smiled taking her hand swiftly and walking her to the room she wanted to go to. She blushed at how Fuji held her hand.

"No need to be afraid." He assured the young girl turning the corner.

"I'm sorry Fuji-senpai." She bowed blushing crimson red.

"It's alright." During their short walk he found out what club she was joining 'Culinary Arts department'.

"It sounds really interesting."

"Thank you Fuji senpai." She smiled, as he returned her registration form.

"No problem I'm really glad you're in this school."

"Why's that Fuji senpai?" She asked a bit confused.

"I'm hoping and willing to get to know more about you." he answered her question, azure orbs opening.

"I would like to know more about you too, senpai." A small blush crept onto her cheeks, as Fuji took noticed smiling.

"We're starting a bond."

"A friendship bond."

"That's right Sakuno. You don't mind me calling you by your first name?"

"Not all all, Syuusuke-senpai." She said blushing almost 10x as hard.

"I'm glad, and as a friend I'll help you with anything you need."

"Thank you, Syuusuke-senpai." She bowed, as she was exciting for her new friendship, with one of her favorite senpais.

They both knew from that day onwards a friendship has begun. Getting to know someone is exciting, and who knows what will lead to their feelings in the future.

To be continued…

This was a friendship one shot with Fuji and Sakuno. Which character(s) should be mentioned? What about the situation happening to the character(s) with Sakuno? Let me know through reviews or private messages I'll be waiting for your responses.

How was it? Should I continue yes or no? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	2. Crush love Friends

Sakuno Shots

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters, just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by;** AlphaSigma. **The situation was thought up by me. ^_^

Friendship Pairings: Yuuta, Jin, & Sakuno.

**Crush love**

For the past year since meeting the cute clumsy girl from Seigaku junior high school; the younger Fuji sibling would always ask his older brother about her. Noticing whenever Yuuta mentioned Sakuno the two oldest Fuji siblings would tease the day light's out of him, more his brother Syuusuke Fuji then his oldest sister.

Since meeting Fuji's younger brother the cute clumsy girl now a junior would be anxious and curious to see him. Her favorite senpai Fuji Syuusuke would always tease her about the growing crush she has on his younger brother. She would deny those feelings growing inside of her, but deep down she wanted to shout it out and tell the whole world she's in love.

The friends of both Fuji Yuuta and Ryuzaki Sakuno want them together so bad; especially Eiji Kikumaru. The said red head would always join in the teasing with Fuji and Momoshiro whenever Sakuno would mention Yuuta. She got her feelings crushed by Ryoma, who turned out to be gay and liking the captain of the tennis team. Momoshiro, Eiji, and Fuji would always be around her.

For Yuuta his good friend Mizuki would get involved in teasing him whenever Sakuno's name came out of his mouth. He also heard from his brother of her horrible rejection by Ryoma Echizen and vowed to make him pay for hurting a sweet, cute girl like Sakuno.

Fuji Yuuta and Ryuzaki Sakuno always kept in contact; and visited each other whenever one of them has free time. When they're ready on their own they will tell each other how they truly feel as of right now for them it is a taste of what will come, their blooming love, yet a little sprout.

**Friends**

Hearing about Ryoma's incident with a rival tennis team name Yamabuki the brunette was scared of the guy who hurt her crush. Seeing the match between them and longing for a victory from Ryoma for the tennis team, the girl sees Jin Akutsu in a somewhat new light. When the victory went for the Seigaku tennis team Sakuno was so happy and a bit fretful noticing the hard expression the grey haired teen was giving her. Avoiding eye contact the best way she can; but she felt like she noticed a small smile on his face, looking back at him the girl sees him approaching another Yamabuki team member, Dan.

After the match between Ryoma and Jin, claiming his loss to the freshmen the grey haired teen decided to call it quits in the tennis world. Seeing everyone cheer for Ryoma, especially a small brunette girl he vowed to himself that one day approach the girl and become friends with her. He notices how scared the girl was during the match, but hoped not to scare her again when he begins talking to her for the first time when she has grown. He turns around and walks up to Dan talking to the young freshmen a bit as they walked back to their teammates.

The end...

Next one shot will be Sakuno and the Rikkaidai gentlemen Yagyuu.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	3. Gentlemen's Kiss

Sakuno Shots

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by;** DemonCat13. **The situation was thought up by me. ^_^

Friendship Pairing: Yagyuu & Sakuno.

**Gentleman's kiss**

Sakuno Ryuzaki was a great student! Great in all of her classes...well she wasn't doing that well in one of her classes, being English. She wanted to ask her one of her senpais to help her as she walked out of her last class to her shoe locker getting her things together in her school bag.

The Rikkaidai tennis team was about ready to practice as a few of the members were warming up. The captain Yukimura hasn't shown up yet, as the co captain Genichirou Sanada ordered many laps for the tennis regulars. His arms crossed noticing the transferred freshmen student from Seigaku to Rikkaidai name Sakuno Ryuzaki coming inside the tennis court.

Sakuno saw Sanada and started to walk towards him,  
"…Sanada senpai I-I need help with something…"

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"…I-I need help with my English work…" she answered stuttering, blushing and the klutziness

"I'm going to be busy so you might as well ask someone else." He answered face hard as stone.

"…Oh…okay…who else in the tennis team knows English?"

"There's myself, Yukimura, Yagyuu, Niou, Yanagi, and Kuwahara."

"I know who to ask…where's Yukimura senpai?"

"He just came into the tennis court, but don't bother asking him since I have to take him to the doctor's for his check up after practice." Sanada says quickly rushing her out of the court.

Before taken her leave out of the court the young girl tripped, but close to tripping was saved by the gentlemen of the Rikkaidai team: Yagyuu Hiroshi.  
He carried her small form, smiling down at her.

"You should be more careful, Sakuno san." The girl nodded her head, blushing not saying a word as he put her down.

Close to taken his leave Sakuno gripped onto his tennis shirt. He turned around noting her head down, but smiled lifting her head up. "Is there something wrong?"

"…I've been meaning to ask you something senpai…"

"Sure what is it?"

"….Is i-it okay if you help me with my English work?"

"Sure I'll help you just meet me by the library after practice." He said with a smile.

She smiled hugging the handsome gentlemen as he ruffled her hair. He excused himself as Sanada was getting a bit impatient wanting to start practice. Yukimura chuckled at the cute sight wondering if anything will happen between Sakuno and one of his teammates. He hoped something would happen, they looked so cute together. Tennis practice had lasted close to an hour in a half. A match between Yagyuu and Niou had taken place in the last half hour. Sakuno watched the match from the sidelines smiling at every point the handsome gentlemen was making, thus ending the match 6-6 as practice came to a close.

The young brown haired girl bowed getting her bag from the ground and leaving towards the school building again heading for the library. She couldn't wait till he helped her with her English assignment as she was quite bad at English.

Yagyuu had gotten his things together telling his teammates he will be taken his leave. Sanada already figured out where he was going as he slightly bowed his head.

"Yagyuu must be going on a date with cute Ryuzaki chan." Yukimura chuckled whispering at his best friend, and boyfriend Sanada.

The hat wearing male just rolled his eyes grabbing his bag, "Come on we need to get out of here for your appointments in an hour."

~Library

Entering the library Yagyuu found the young girl reading a book close by. He smiled approaching her slowly ruffling her hair, as she gasped in surprise.

"Yagyuu senpai you surprised me."

"I'm sorry didn't want to be rude while you were reading." He sat down beside her, putting his bag on the side. "What are you reading may I ask?"

"I'm reading a cookbook trying to see what kind of sweets I can make." Sakuno replied with a slight smile and blush

"Is it for anyone specific?"

"Not really but I can make something for you and the team." She smiled, blushing staring at his handsome smile.

"Oh that would be nice of you, especially for Bunta, he loves your cooking." He chuckled leaning back onto the couch.

"I remember he told me. Told me he wanted me to marry him and make him sweets everyday." She giggled blushing cutely.

"So I'm here and want to know what kind of help you need with your school work."

"…I'm not good with the subject English…and back at Seigaku, Tezuka senpai, Fuji senpai and sometimes Ryoma kun would help me…."

"So it's hard for you?"

She nodded her head weakly looking away embarrassed. He noted her embarrassment turning her face towards he's leaning closer. "I'll be your English tutor for now on."

"That would be great, thank you Yagyuu senpai." She smiled happily hugging him.

The hug shocked him but more Sakuno as she moved back embarrassedly blushing beet red. Looking away again he chuckled at the girl's cuteness, and shyness.

"You're cute Ryuzaki has anyone ever told you that?"

"….I guess I am…when it comes to guys I'm not much to pay attention to them because of my shyness towards them…" she looked back at him, with sad eyes.

"You don't need to be sad about that." He took hold of her hand feeling her hand a bit sweaty from nervousness. "The gentlemen know cuteness and a sweet adorable demeanor coming from you." He smiled noticing her cute smile as he lifted her hand kissing it.

A gentlemen as himself would be protective of a shy, sweet, cute, adorable young girl as Sakuno. He wanted to be there for her now more than ever as friends in his mind. The same thought was running in Sakuno's head as she kissed his cheeks shyly and looking away immediately.

"Thank you for your kind words." She moved a bit closer looking back at him. "You're truly a gentleman, senpai."

"No problem, now let's get this work done at my house, if you want to."

"I already informed my grandmother that I would be studying at a friend's house."

"Alright that's very good of you, now let us get going to my house, and maybe you can cook dinner for me." He asked jokingly.

She liked the idea. "I would love to as payback for you helping me."

"Then it's settled, come on let's go."

A friendship bond has been made between both. In the future their bond will grow stronger into something else, if either party would want to.

The end… (Beta Reader: It better be TT^TT I like this one!)

Next oneshot will be Sakuno and ? Let me know through reviews, or private messages I'll be waiting for your responses.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	4. Friends Confessions

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters just this fan fiction.

The pairings were requested by **Deathly Jester**, (Beta: Hey, that's me!) and **Alpha Sigma**. The situation was thought up by me.

Love and Friendship pairings: Akaya Kirihara, Sadaharu Inui, and Sakuno Ryuzaki

**Confessions**

A brunette girl by the name of Sakuno Ryuzaki stood by the Rikkaidai school gates awaiting her good friend and secret crush; the ace of the tennis team of Rikkaidai name Akaya Kirihara. She felt ready to confess to her how she felt for the past year. For over a year the green eyed male always made sure she was in good hands by him or the tennis team whenever she visited them. They knew she had problems with her former boyfriend the prince of tennis, Echizen Ryoma. At one point they didn't see much of each other because Sakuno was busy in the baking club and Ryoma busy in the tennis club in competitions as always. It was best for them to call it quits which saddened both a lot, but they've moved on after a year and stayed good friends.

"Make sure to lock up." Sanada told his kouhai Kirihara who was staring at a recent picture of himself and Sakuno.

"Akaya, Genichirou just told you something." The trickster snatched the picture from his hand and whistled at the closeness the green eyed teen was with Sakuno in the picture.

"She sure is hot."Niou said smirking down at Kirihara.

Kirihara, being the person he is, didn't like to be teased as he fought to get the picture back from his trickster senpai, and teammate. Sanada ignored them as he left slamming the door as they both jumped to the sudden noise. The teen finally got the picture back and ran out of the locker room with his bag leaving Niou to lock up since he was the only person.

Running as fast as he can without noticing where he was going. His body was on top of someone's body as she winced due to pain.

"I'm sorry…" the young girl rubbed her head, eyes still closed. Getting up himself he gasped at the sight of his secret crush of a year as his heart began pounding against his chest.

"Akaya kun…"

"Sakuno chan…what are you doing here?" he asked helping her up as a blush appeared on his cheeks instantly.

"I came to see you…" she answered as she put her head down.

"Well I'm glad you came to see me." He admitted hugging her.

The hug surely surprised her as she felt good in his arms. The same feeling went for Kirihara as he so bad just wanted to never let her go and kiss her right there and then.

"Let's go on a date." She lifted her head up staring into his beautiful emerald orbs.

"S-sounds good…" She said blushing beet red.

For a while they didn't move instead just gazed into each other's eyes sweetly. Kirihara took her left hand putting it towards his chest.  
Panting she realized his heart was beating quickly and smiled ready to confess to the Rikkaidai tennis player.

"I want to tell you something…"

"There's something I want to tell you too."

"In the count of three we'll tell each other what we need to say." Sakuno came up with the idea as he nodded his head.

Three

Two

One

"I like you a lot." They confessed at the same time with eyes widened and cheeks turning real red. They were both ready to pass out due to the rush of blood to their faces. Smiling the new couple hugged each other again, intertwining their fingers and began walking to their destination to eat.

**Friends 2**

In Sakuno's view since first knowing about the data player of the Seigaku tennis team she never really talked to him. She always listened to him whenever he talked about the strengths and weaknesses of the team, or the other tennis teams. She wanted to get to know the data player on her own, so she decided to help him around the tennis court before and after tennis practice.

For Inui having Sakuno helping him around the tennis courts was a bit nerve wracking at first since she was clumsy dropping a few things that he cherished. After a few weeks she hasn't dropped any of his cherished belongings since he would always repeat twice where to put it safely.

During those times together between Sakuno and Inui got to know each other. He also had a secret data notebook on the girl with private information about her.  
The said girl was a bit frightened of the data master and kept it to herself, but the team knew and just cheered for her sake.

In time they both became good friends with no romance linking towards each other. Sakuno had her eye on one of the team members already, and Inui knew too well since she told him. She also knew about the data master's eye on one of the team members, promising to keep it a secret vice versa.

The end…

Next oneshot will be Sakuno and ? Let me know through reviews, or private messages I'll be waiting for your responses.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	5. First Meetings

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters just this fan fiction.

The pairings were requested by **Mistress Hydrangea. **The situation was thought up by me.

Love and Friendship pairings: Seiichi Yukimura, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, and Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**First Meeting **

A young brunette realized she was lost due to the long hallway inside Rikkaidai. She had a registration form in hand for the music club, and looking for the room sure was painful for her because she didn't know where it was and forgot to ask for directions.

"I'm so lost…" she cried leaning against the wall.

A noise startled her as she gasped a bit. Looking around as she heard footsteps not far from her she just wanted to disappear and leave the school grounds.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice to her asked as she shivered a bit.

The person whom asked her knelt on one knee and lifted the brunette's chin with a warm smile. Brown eyes didn't open as he patted her head and just carried her in his arms giggling. "You seem lost."

"I'm not lost…" she fluttered her eyes opened and gasped at the sight of Yukimura Seiichi, "Yukimura senpai…"

"Yes that's me…and you're Ryuzaki's granddaughter am I right?"

"Y-yes…I am…"

He chuckled as he put the shy girl down wondering how she was in the basement. Walking he took hold of the young teen girl's arm taking her back upstairs.

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm going to give in this registration to the music room…" answering feeling ashamed with herself as her head was down.

"The music room is in the second floor." Looking back at her lifting her chin once again. "I'll take you there."

"Thank you…Yukimura senpai." She bowed with a smile.

"And if you're lost ever again don't be shy to ask me for help." He winked at her taking her hand and kissing it.

Blushing again she nodded her head thanking the beautiful captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team. "You're so cute when you blush." He ruffled her hair as he began heading to the staircase.

She pouted cutely fixing her hair and ran up to his side not wanting to get lost. From that point on a friendship had developed between Yukimura Seiichi and Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**First Meeting 2**

At the nearby park Sakuno was sitting in a bench waiting for Ryoma Echizen. He had promised to teach her basic skills on tennis as she knew she was getting almost close to being good. The brown haired girl smiled staring up at the sky.

"…Is this a date between us…?" she asked herself, blushing closing her brown eyes.

Not far from where she was at a few hoodlums were bothering younger children. The older hoodlums were teens around 15-17 years of age and beating them in tennis not caring if they've broken the rules of how real tennis is supposed to be played.

Entering the park was a certain captain name Kuranosuke Shiraishi as he was well known in the tennis world around Japan with his teammates of the school Shitenhoji. Watching them from a distant he didn't like what he's seen.

"Why are you all bothering those boys?" he shouted.

Sakuno awoke by a booming voice as she looked around figuring out who it belonged to. She gasped at the sight of the well known captain who beat her senpai Fuji Syuusuke in the Nationals, wanting to see what was going on she ran towards the courts.

The hoodlum teens cackled. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Well I can say it's my business now since you're breaking the rules on how tennis isn't meant to be played."

"Is that a challenge?" one of the boys asked, arms crossed not satisfied.

"I guess you can say it is." He began taken off his bandages, grinning. "I would like a full match with the one who's the toughest."

"Well that would be me!" The younger hoodlum smirked uncrossing his arms, now satisfied. "I can't wait to beat you and make you cry!"

"We're going to see about that!"

As promised for the past hour Shiraishi was showing his challenger what tennis meant to him. His own kind of "perfect tennis" as he caught the attention of those surrounding the tennis courts.

Sakuno was more impressed as she knew he would beat the cocky teen. She smiled forgetting about her so called "date" with Ryoma who still hasn't showed up yet.

"He's so good just like the senpai-tachis." She says to herself smiling excitedly. "I know he will beat him."

Another half hour passed as Shiraishi beat the cocky older senpai of his leaving the courts satisfied. Some girls cooed watching him guy as he basically knew he would have fangirls but didn't mind nor cared about it.

Sakuno watched him go as she slowly followed him. "..I hope he doesn't think I'm a stalker.." she says over and over in her mind catching up to him.

Close to reaching the station Shiraishi felt a presence, figuring it was a fangirl sighing. "…Show yourself!" he demanded stopping walking.

"…U—um I didn't mean to s-stalk…"

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he turned around facing a cute embarrassed shy girl in his opinion. _'She looks so familiar…'_ the gray haired male thought to himself, smiling at her shyness.

"…I just wanted to congratulate you on your win…" she bowed her head nervously, gripping the hem of her shirt.

"Why?" he asked confusedly blinking his green eyes at her.

"..Because you're so good at tennis...I enjoyed your match just as much as I enjoy the matches my senpai-tachis have all the time."

"What school do you attend?"

"I go to Seigaku high school."

"No wonder you seemed familiar…the granddaughter of the Seigaku tennis team, am I right?"

"Yes Shiraishi san." She lifted her head, smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my match. I'm hoping to see more of your tennis team's matches and face them again in the Nationals." He winked, turning around waving at her. "See you around Ryuzaki san."

From there Shiraishi has gone to the station heading back to his hometown. Sakuno stood in shock blushing a tinted red smiling. "..I think I've made a friend…"

The end…

Next one shot will be Sakuno and…? Let me know through reviews, or private messages I'll be waiting for your responses.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	6. Sudden Confession

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33. **The situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Atobe Keigo & Ryuzaki Sakuno

**Sudden Confession**

A brown haired girl found herself in front of the Hyoutei high school, frightened.  
Her grandmother had asked her to run an errand for the Hyoutei tennis coach to sign a paper transferring for one of his students to Seigaku and vice versa for Hyoutei.  
She clutched tightly onto her fist looking down at the large yellow envelope she had in hand with her ex's name on it. Her ex's name was Tezuka Kunimitsu. She heaved a long sigh entering the school building going to the principal's office first, as many onlookers wondered why a Seigaku person was in their school. The glares and rude remarks were directed towards her as she continued onto the principal's office.

"This isn't going to be good…but I get to see Atobe kun m-maybe…" she blushed closing her eyes walking further into the large school hallways.

Her sense of being lost in the big school came to her as she wanted to ask someone to help her. Leaning against the wall she began whimpering not knowing a member of the Hyoutei tennis team wasn't far from her.

"Oresama did his duties now it's time for more practice with the tennis team." Atobe said to himself as he walked the same hallway Sakuno was just in.

"Why can't anyone help me…?" She asked aloud knowing no one will hear or help her.

Atobe heard a familiar whimpering voice as his eyes wandered around. He smirked going up to the girl lifting her chin, "Why so sad under Oresama's watch?"

"A…A…Atobe san…I-I'm running an errand for my grandmother." She answered showing him the papers, and explaining what her grandmother needed the coach of the Hyoutei tennis team needed to do.

"So my rival Tezuka is coming here for a month?"

"…Y-yes he is…"

"This is going to be interesting having Tezuka obey Oresama's every order during tennis practice." He gave Sakuno an alluring smile.

She blushed afraid of taken his offering arm."But you might be coming to my school for the next month." She explained looking away as he noted a smile on her face; "Can you tell me where the coach's at?"

"Sure I'll accompany you."

"While I'm here can I watch the amazing Hyoutei team practice?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, let's go then." Off to the fabulous Hyoutei tennis courts they went, but not before dropping the yellow envelope to Hyoutei's coach for the tennis team.

During their practice Sakuno sat on the bench and was impressed by everyone's hard work. She found herself cheering for Atobe whom his fangirls didn't take a liking to, as she just ignored their glares and enjoyed herself.

Atobe explained to his teammates what Sakuno has told him. They were shocked and didn't believe it until it was confirmed by the coach of the team and the young brunette was going to be with them until the end of practice. The tennis was harsh, but fair, under Sakuno's eyes and she ran up to Atobe complimenting on his hard as captain.

"That was harsh, fair, and impressive Atobe san."

"Oresama thanks you and is going to be your practice coach in helping you in tennis while I'm in your school for the next month." He smirked at the young girl.

"Eh?"

"You didn't know?" She nodded her head no.

He chuckled showing her the last few lines.  
The last few lines read Atobe will be taking Tezuka's duty as her practice coach.

"I can't wait to be taught by you Atobe san."

"Oresama feels the same way." Flicking his hair with attractiveness as the girls swooned over him in a corner, and already showing jealousy over Sakuno's friendship and closeness with Atobe.

"We've been bonding for the past 3 months, Atobe san."

He wrapped his arms around the young girl's waist, kissing her forehead.

"Yes Oresama is aware of that and would like to further our bonding relationship into something more."

"…C-can it be you're professing your feelings…?" Sakuno said blushing really badly.

"I think I am, since I'm always surrounded by my fangirls, and their always professing their feelings to me."

"Who wouldn't…you're so amazing…" Sakuno blushed staring into his beautiful eyes.

"Are you awed by my appearances or is there something else about them?"

"It's something else because you're an amazing person knowing and accepting a clumsy person like me as your friend."

"I would like for us as more than friends."

"So would I." she smiled.

He kissed her hand as he felt her body shivering and just chuckled at the sight of her flushed face.

The end.

Next oneshot will be Sakuno and ? Let me know through reviews, or private messages I'll be waiting for your responses.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	7. Meeting Unexpectedly

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairings were requested by **Mistress Hydrangea. **The situation was thought up by me.

Friendship pairings: Chitose Senri, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, and Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**Meeting Unexpectedly**

The Tennis Nationals has finally arrived in Japan, and the best High School tennis teams were all present, and close to combat with one another. Seishun Gakuen, or Seigaku, were undefeated for the past 2 years and couldn't wait to see what their opponents will show them during their matchups. Sakuno Ryuzaki excused herself as she wandered off briskly to check out the team's competition recognizing them throughout the years of watching them play against Seigaku.

Not far from where she was a few male teens were watching her. The 3 older high schoolers had huge grins on their faces ready to pick on a certain middle schooler as they thought she was. The middle schooler for them being Sakuno had a big smile on her face excited for the Nationals to begin in half an hour.

"Seigaku is going to have their rematch with Shitenhoji."

"Did you hear she said?" One of the older high schoolers asked his two friends beside him.

"I heard clearly Shitenhoji versus Seigaku" he laughed out loud startling a few passers. "Seigaku are going to lose…they won't win again for the 3rd year!"

"The Seigaku high school team will win and beat your high school!" Sakuno shouted glaring at the 3 guys.

A few whispers were heard throughout the small area in which Sakuno and the 3 bullies stood. The leader of the small group approached her grabbing on her collar of her school uniform.

"You should keep your mouth shut middle schooler and see where you stand between us, high schoolers!" He grinned pushing her onto the hard ground.

The 3 guys laughed as people passed by minding their own business not wanting to get involved. Sakuno was close to tears and always remembered what her senpai-tachis, friends, and grandmother told her. _"Stand up for yourself! Don't let yourself get bullied by anyone!"_

Deciding on what to do she stood up from the ground dusting off dirt from her school skirt, glaring hard at the 3 guys still laughing at her. She knew she couldn't fight them so she stood her ground approaching the leader of the group as she figured pushing him onto the ground would do him good.

"For your information I'm no middle schooler…I'm a high schooler as you and those around us are!" She huffed at them looking away. "You have no right to bully me just because you look older…trying to impress anyone with your toughness!" She looked back at them gulping and still glaring at them.

Throughout her small growing body she shivered in fear and was screaming inside her mind. She didn't know what came over her but in the back of her mind the right to stand up for herself was her only answer and revelation. Those passing around them laughed at the guys surprised to be embarrassed by someone younger than them. 2 males well known from the tennis world throughout Japan watched the whole ordeal since the fallen of the petite brown headed girl,

"Ryuzaki san I didn't know you had it in you." A surprised voice startled the young girl from her thoughts.

She turned around eyes widening at the sight of two tennis players from another school. The well known schooled named Shitenhoji, and the handsome captain she met last summer. "Shiraishi san…d-did you see m…..me?"

"Oh yes we saw the whole thing." He answered her question approaching her with his teammate beside him.

"We were told by a teammate of ours that trouble arose around here so we came to see what was going on." Chitose informed her smiling. "We didn't know one of our one under classmates were involved…." He glared at the 3 males who ran off in sudden fear.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't know they were in the same school as you two…" she had her head down in embarrassment.

"It's not your fault Ryuzaki san they like to start trouble for no reason." Shiraishi assured her lifting her chin smiling kindly at her.

The young female blushed instantly smiling back at him. "..I thought I was in serious trouble with them because I was close to crying…"

"We saw everything that happened and you stood up for yourself and your school."

Sakuno nodded her head wiping her almost forming tears. Shiraishi handed her a napkin from his uniform jacket.

Chitose noticed the glint between Sakuno and his team captain smiling at himself. _'Is something going to happen with these two someday?'_

"You know Shiraishi we got to take her back to where she belongs." Chitose whispered in his ear knowing his captain was in his own world.

"Oh right we do." Shiraishi smiled sheepishly offering his arm for Sakuno.

Her face flushed in embarrassment as she happily took his offering arm. They walked ahead as Chitose kept saying over and over his head. Those two will become an item someday…now I see why he kept blabbing about this young girl a few times.

"Thank you for offering to take me back to the others, Shiraishi san…" she looked up at his beautiful glistening emerald orbs.

"Not a problem and we should let them know what happened."

"Oh right…and how proud I am of myself standing up to them."

"You're right about that too and on how strong Seigaku has gotten since we last had a match with them." Shiraishi smiled looking up at the sky.

"She doesn't know how hard our teammates trained in order to have another match with her proud tennis team." Chitose cut in patting the girl's head.

"All I know today is going to be exciting to see how the other schools go against Seigaku." Sakuno says proudly giggling cutely.

Her two male companions laughed at her insight agreeing with her. The day moves on with the joy and excitement of the Nationals as it always does for every tennis team involved. For the young brown haired girl her eyes stole a few glances towards the one beside her. But for which guy she's stealing glances to?

The end.

Next oneshot will be Sakuno and Yukimura, Akaya, Fuji, Bunta.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	8. True Valentine's Feelings

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction!

The pairing was requested by; **PanUchiha7105**. The situation was thought up by me. ^_^

Love Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**True Valentine's Feelings** (A really Belated Valentine's Sakuno Oneshot…gomene minna…)

It has been almost two months since Tezuka and Sakuno had been together. They first got together on Christmas Eve due to Fuji and Eiji getting them together. The rest of the team supported their distant relationship. Sakuno kept to herself how she truly felt about the Seigaku high school tennis captain. The same thing occurred to Tezuka when looking out for her during the summer when Ryuzaki Sumire was away on a trip for nearly three month.

Now Valentine's Day emerges and Tezuka and Sakuno wonder how they truly feel for each other as just a couple. At home Sakuno is pacing back and forth in the living room trying to figure out what to bake for Valentine's Day. She did promise the tennis team her treats and something special for Tezuka, her boyfriend.

"What am I going to make for, Kuni-kun?" she asked herself over and over.

At the Tezuka residence the love of Sakuno's life is busy studying and doing homework. He has a guest in his room being Fuji Syuusuke the tennis genius of the Seigaku team.

"What are you planning to give Sakuno chan?" He asked.

"I don't know, and that doesn't concern you, Fuji." He answered annoyed and coughing as he turned the page of his math textbook.

"It's your first valentine's day with her."

"I know and I'm just going to be satisfied with her companionship."

"Do you smile whenever you're with her?" He said smiling.

"That's not any of your concern, Fuji." He growled under his breath.

"I bet you never smiled for her in public."

Tezuka coughed again standing up from his chair excusing himself. He opens the door to his room heading to the bathroom, and sat down on the toilet bowl he knew what Fuji said was right.

"I do need to show my true feelings by smiling sometimes for her." He said, scratching the back of his head thinking on how to do so. He knew immediately whom he was going to ask but not admitting defeat in front of Fuji.

Fuji wanted to catch Tezuka smiling in the act as he would rub it in his face in the future. Chuckling to himself he got his belongings ready to head back home and ask his sister a question on his future for Valentine's Day and his crush.

"I'm heading home, Tezuka."

"Alright Fuji see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night." He knocked on the door giving Tezuka the signal that he was leaving now.

Hearing the signal Tezuka took the chance to ask his mother how he should act around Sakuno tomorrow.

Valentine's Day-

Sakuno had gotten the treats already made for the tennis team and the perfect valentine gift for Tezuka, in her opinion. She put it all in her locker before classes began and would eventually give it to the team before they had practice.

Tezuka knew exactly what he was going to tell Sakuno and give her to warm up her heart and his own heart as well. His mother gave him the best advice he could say so himself just waiting for the results after school and her expression.

Throughout Valentine's Day the tennis team received many confessions from fan girls even Tezuka, not knowing he was taking by his coach's granddaughter, Sakuno Ryuzaki. He just read the love notes, had a stoic expression on the chocolates asking his teammates if they wanted it.

"Tezuka wants Sakuno-chan's chocolates I bet." Fuji teased as he ate the chocolates Tezuka has given him. The other members had laughed and snickered a little bit after him.

School has ended as club activities began and the team was in the tennis courts just warming up waiting for Sakuno and their coach. The team enjoyed each other's chocolates due to their fan girls shoving so many in their shoe lockers. All of them were mostly waiting for Sakuno's chocolates.

"…So what if I do! She is my girlfriend right?" He blurted out as the team was surprised with Tezuka's behavior.

He blushed, looking down as he ordered the team to run 50 laps. That was overboard Fuji said to everyone as they agreed but blamed him for them running laps because of his teasing on the stoic captain.

Sakuno saw the team members running and giggled as she was beside Tezuka. One of the team members noticed and howled at the couple, being the silly idiot Momoshiro.

"Momoshiro I'm going to double your laps if you act up again!" Tezuka's stern voice boomed throughout the tennis courts.

A few laughs were heard but Tezuka ignored it sighing before looking down at his cute adorable girlfriend Sakuno.

"Is that for the team?" he said looking at the bags in her hands.

"Y-yes it is…Kuni-senpai…" she bowed shyly.

He looked around making sure no one saw what he was going to do. Lifting her chin he gently kissed her as she moaned a bit. Her flushed face noticed by Tezuka as he opened one of his eyes. During the sweet innocent kiss between the couple the team had stopped running and caught them kissing. Inui with a video camera made sure to record the kiss of Tezuka Kunimitsu. As for Fuji he smirked snapping pictures and ready to use them in the future whenever Tezuka acts up but he will only in a teasing tone.

Catching their breath, both blushing as the kiss ending and not looking at each other for a while. Tezuka coughed gaining the attention of the young girl.

"There's something I want to ask you." He said staring into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Sure Kuni kun." She smiled happily.

"It would be best if you give the team their valentine's treats." He advised still a bit embarrassed.

"Alright…and I want to give you something too." She said, still blushing.

Looking for what she wanted to give Eiji, he right away glomped Sakuno. And her small bag fell on the floor and she pouted a bit.

"Sorry Sakuno chan. Here I'll help you."

"Kikumaru after you pick up what you made fall to the ground I want you to run 30 laps." Tezuka punished the cute cat boy whom pouted nodding his head.

As soon as everything was picked up and given away to the tennis regulars Sakuno hoped that they enjoyed her chocolate treats. In response she got thumbs up a pat on her head by Fuji, a noogie by Momoshiro, but was scolded immediately. And lastly a glomp by Eiji but he was careful when he glomped her making sure not to make anything fall out of her hand.

"So what did you get for Tezuka?" Fuji asked as the girl yelped immediately.

"Sakuno wait for me by the corner."

"Alright, Kuni kun." She headed to the corner while leaving a few things on the bench. Except for a red box she had in her hand in which she fumbled with for a while.

"Oishi make sure everyone run laps again." They whined as soon as they heard their orders.

Turning around facing the team Tezuka had a stern look immediately. Without backing down everyone began their laps again for the third time that day. Seeing them doing their laps Tezuka went to the corner he told Sakuno to go to.

"Sakuno…I'm going to say Happy Valentine's day." He coughed, a bit more nervous for her response.

She smiled taking hold of his hand and presenting him with the red box she played with earlier.

"That's for you…."

"What is it?" He asked examining the box that was now in his hands.

"Open it up and you'll see." Her smile never left her blushed face.

He sighed taking the red box and opening it. Inside the box was a silver key ring with his initials on it. Shocked he began smiling as her face brightened up.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I love it…just as I love you…" he didn't realize what he had just said as his eyes never left the silver key ring.

"I love you too." She hugged him, kissing his cheeks.

Noticing what was going on and what he said in which hit him instantly he blushed looking down at the girl that drove him crazy whenever he didn't see her. Giving her another smile he kissed her forehead.

"Well there was something I wanted to tell you and something I wanted to give you."

"I saw you give me a true smile and said that you love me and I responded back." Her face was bright red as he caressed it gently.

"Also after tennis practice is over do you want to come over to my house?" he asked.

"I would love too."

The team had seen and heard everything, pictures were snapped again by Fuji and Inui took down notes seeing a different side of Tezuka. It was all because of one girl by the name of Sakuno Ryuzaki.

The end.

Next Oneshot will be Sakuno and Yukimura, Akaya, Fuji, Bunta.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	9. Surprise Chocolate Kisses

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters, just this fan fiction.

The pairings was requested by someone I can't remember but through private messages sent to me. The situation was thought up by me. ^_^

Friendship Pairing: Marui Bunta, Akaya Kirihara, and Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**Surprise Chocolate Kisses **

Eight year old Marui Bunta couldn't wait for the arrival of his best friend, whom was two years younger than him. He remembered on the phone she said she has a surprise for him as he squealed in excitement running out of his room going downstairs.

"Are they here yet mom?"

"Not yet but go outside and play."

"Alright." He took his tennis racket and ball as he played tennis in the front yard.

After an hour playing tennis he got bored and was hurt in his heart as she didn't arrive. Going inside the house removing his shoes his eyes averted towards a girl's shoe and another set of shoes, unrecognized by his own deceiving orbs.

"Mom, whose shoe d-." He didn't finish what he wanted to say as he gasped at the sight of his best friend by the name of Sakuno Ryuzaki and another person whom he recognized around the neighborhood.

"Hi Bunta-san my name is Akaya Kirihara." The green eyed young boy smiled waving at the young male.

"Do you know Akaya san?" Sakuno asked smiling hiding something behind her back.

"Is this my surprise?" he asked tilting his head sideways a bit confused.

"Yes and so is this." She revealed a tasty chocolate cake.

"That cake is for me?" eyes glistening with excitement as he walked up to her in a swift movement.

Nodding her head she moved closer to him smirking as she smashed his whole face onto the cake. Akaya laughed as well having a small chocolate cupcake in hand and smearing the back of Bunta's head. They laughed at the chocolate smeared chaos caused by them not knowing that Marui threw the remains of the cake from his face and head back to their faces.

The threesome laughed at the mess they've made and licking up the chocolates from their own faces.

"That was fun and the cake was such a waste." Akaya noted licking the sides of his face with his small tongue.

"I got an idea and I'm going to do it." Sakuno giggled approaching both males, as their eyes widened by the next thing their small female friend was going to do.

The small brown haired girl pulled them towards the wall sticking her tongue out and licking up the sides of their cheeks, blushing by her own actions. Even both males were blushing after what she had done to them kissing up their whole faces due to the chocolate smudges left.

The end.

Next oneshot will be Sakuno with Yukimura, and Fuji.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	10. Loving Birthday

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by; **Thina**. The situation was thought up by me. ^_^

Love Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**Tezuka's loving birthday**

October 7, the day that a guy name Tezuka Kunimitsu was brought into the world. The young teenager was now turning 18 years old and it would be the first time with his loving girlfriend, name Sakuno Ryuzaki, celebrated together. All his tennis teammates threw him a surprise party at the famous Kawamura's sushi restaurant and enjoyed the small celebration between his teammates and coach. But one person wasn't there which saddened him in his heart being the one girl he truly and only loved Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sakuno Ryuzaki was preparing a loving birthday dinner for the guy that returned her love, unlike her one-sided love with the young prince name Ryoma Echizen. She had told her grandmother not to mention the surprise birthday dinner she has prepared for her boyfriend, Tezuka. Her grandmother kept her word and had to come up with an excuse for why her granddaughter wasn't at the sushi restaurant for Tezuka's surprise birthday party.

"Sumire, why isn't Ryuzaki san here?" Fuji asked as everyone was present.

The old women sighed rolling her eyes, telling Fuji millions of times not to call her by her first name. She sat on the stool facing Kawamura sighing once again. "Sakuno has just been busy and apologizes to everyone for not coming."

Hearing his coach's answer, Tezuka felt a little sting in his heart but ignored it, cleaning his glasses. Inui took notice of the sudden change of expression with a small grin as he jotted down some notes like he always does.

The other teammates just gathered together wishing and singing Tezuka happy birthday. The captain smiled thanking everyone present with a little smile, and nod of his head. Presents were given unexpectedly as Tezuka didn't think anyone would give him anything.

Back at home, Sakuno was done with her surprise birthday dinner for Tezuka. She smiled in victory looking down a small picture her grandmother had taken the last time Tezuka came over. The picture was of herself with Tezuka holding tight to one another, like there was no tomorrow.

"In a few months we're turning a year and today's the first time as a couple celebrating a birthday date." The young girl blushed running up to her room, getting herself dressed

Within the next 2 hours the sushi restaurant was filled with a birthday celebration. Everyone was enjoying themselves; except for the birthday boy himself who was sad as ever as everyone noticed, but too afraid to say anything to him. One of them got the guts to stand up and approach the sad man patting his back with a concerned look.

"You wanted to celebrate your birthday with Ryuzaki san, eh? Fuji asked.

"How can you tell Fuji?" Tezuka looked back at his teammate, and friend.

"Your face says it all, you're sad and we were looking forward to Ryuzaki's delicious cooking tonight."

"We're all worried about you Tezuka." Oishi approached him sitting beside him.

The other teammates agreed as the cheery mood in the restaurant changed to a sad mood. Sumire couldn't take it anymore as she stood up going to the front door.

"I'm sorry Tezuka but my granddaughter, who didn't forget your birthday, had something special planned for you tonight."

Everyone smiled at the respond looking back at Tezuka waiting for his reaction. He coughed standing up from the table he was at, looking around at his friends, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear because I was actually looking forward to spending my birthday with her."

"What about us, Tezuka?" Eiji pouted sadly. "You didn't want to celebrate with us."

"Of course I did, Kikumaru we're all gathered here and you all threw me a surprise party."

"It was your girlfriend's idea." Momoshiro chimed in.

"Idiot you weren't supposed to say anything…hisss." Kaido smacked the back of Momoshiro's head. A non-ethical argument ensued between the two as Oishi tried settling them.

Tezuka was confused approaching his coach waiting for an explanation from her. She shrugged her shoulders not knowing of the added within the teammates of the party in the restaurant.

"You didn't know, coach?"

"I wasn't told of this…except for the surprise birthday dinner my granddaughter has for you."

Kawamura tried getting everyone's attention as it was getting chaotic. Being the quiet one as always Ryoma handed his senpai a racket as his wild and crazy side came out. Everyone quieted down looking at Kawamura, confused.

The power player of the tennis team scratched the back of his head before explaining how it was all Sakuno's idea for the birthday celebration that night.

A week ago Sakuno asked her senpai-tachis a favor consuming of an upcoming birthday. A few of them had forgotten about Tezuka's birthday until she reminded them pleading with them. She wanted her senpais to have a surprise birthday celebration in the sushi restaurant with just the teammates. Her role wasn't going to be played until he comes over to her house to give him his present. The young girl hoped he would enjoy the celebration with the teammates but it wasn't anything like since he was a bit saddened that she wasn't present for his birthday.

"That explains Sakuno's absence…" Tezuka grabbed his jacket readying himself to leave.

"Does this mean the party's over?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yes it does Momo-chan-senpai." Ryoma added getting himself ready to go.

"Now what captain?" Kaidoh asked while hissing.

"I'm going to Ryuzaki's house to see my girlfriend." He smiled fixing his glasses.

"Does this means were not getting laps?" Horio asked smiling knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"Yes everyone involved in this will be assigned 200 laps when we go back to school on Monday."

A few of the growled under their breath while the others shrugged letting out a long sigh getting used to all the extra laps their amazing captain Tezuka gives them. Everyone readies themselves to leave as they watch Tezuka and Sumire leave for the night.

Ryuzaki Residence~

Sakuno was dressed for the past half hour waiting for her grandmother to call. She was looking at herself in the mirror noting her graceful beauty. The young teenage girl had her beautiful long brown locks loosened and curled with a pink dress that her best friend Tomoka picked out for her earlier that evening. Sakuno was a nervous wreck waiting for her grandmother's arrival.

"I hope I didn't ruin Kuni's birthday in anyway…" a few tears came down the side of her cheeks, sadly as she walked away from the mirror.

"You haven't ruined anything, Sakuno."

His handsome manly voice startled her turning around facing him. She cried happily running up to his arms hugging and holding him tightly. Sumire smiled in aw loving the beautiful sight of her granddaughter in love taken the chance to take a picture of the loving couple.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

The camera shuttering three times caught the attention of Sakuno and Tezuka, whom both blushed in embarrassment.

"Grandmother I thought you weren't going to be here tonight." Sakuno said, blush subsiding slightly.

"Don't worry honey I won't I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I was sad earlier tonight because I thought Kuni wasn't going to enjoy his birthday surprise or dinner I had prepared for him." Sakuno said looking down, saddened again.

"Honestly I was sad but Kawamura explained everything to us." Tezuka said, holding her slightly tighter then before.

"This was my lovely granddaughter's idea the whole time." Sumire said smiling.

"Yes because it's the first time as a couple we're celebrating together." Sakuno looked up at Tezuka taken a hold of his big hands.

Tezuka smiled widely and handsomely, squeezing his girlfriend's small hands. Sumire knew it was her time to leave them alone as she excused herself.

"Did you enjoy yourself at Kawamura's?"

"Yes I did but I missed your presence."

"Now I'm here Tezuka and ready to continue celebrating with your birthday."

"I'm looking forward to your dinner then Sakuno."

He then leaned down, capturing the young girl's lips. Surprised with the sudden kiss; blushing bright red, returning the kiss sweetly and deeply had taken less than 2 minutes of their air.

"Happy birthday, Kuni-kun." Sakuno pulled back holding onto him once more.

"Thank you, Sakuno." He kisses the top of his girlfriend's head looking forward to the night's event

The end.

Next Oneshot will be Sakuno with Yukimura, and Fuji.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	11. Nap Park time

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters, just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by** Yuki-nShuichi4evrfan33 & TsundereLoverXD. **The situation was thought up by me. ^_^

Friendship Pairings: Jirou Akutagawa, Syusuke Fuji & Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**Naptime**

The tennis teams of Hyotei and Seigaku were about to face each other in the nationals. The respected captains of both teams made sure everyone participating in the team we're there. For Seigaku Inui had counted everyone there. For Hyoutei, Oshitari had counted for everyone, except for one person.

"Where's Jirou?" Atobe asked sighing.

"He's probably sleeping somewhere." One of the teammates answered.

"Kabaji go and look for him." Atobe ordered.

"Usu."

The Seigaku tennis team prepared themselves as they were figuring out who will go first. They decided the first ones up were the Golden pair. As they wish them luck and bring in their first victory against Hyoutei.  
A small brown haired girl began looking around for her crush; he was nowhere to be found where the team was at after the counting.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She told her best friend, whom nodded her head and just cheered like crazy for the Golden pair.

Sakuno made a run for to the vending machine where Ryoma was usually at. But he wasn't there next place she looked for him was around the trees where he usually naps during the tennis tournaments. With a sad look on her face she was about to turn back and tell the others that Ryoma was missing, but the clumsy girl tripped over someone's leg.

With a thud the leg she tripped over belonged to Jirou, the member of the Hyoutei tennis team. Her face heated up as she leaned closer to the sleeping male, whom without notice grabbed her small frame snuggling close to her.

"This is embarrassing I need to get out of here and find Ryoma kun." She tripped getting out of his tight grip, but to no avail she gave up easily and looked at the male sleeping peacefully as a smile formed on her face.

"This feels so warm and nice." Jirou mumbled during his nap, and Sakuno just giggled resting her head onto his arm yawning a bit and falling asleep in less than five seconds. Ryoma could wait a while.

**Park Fun**

Tennis practice was coming to an end in Seishun high school, and everyone was ready to head out to do their own things. Ryuzaki sensei had told the sadist of the team to accompany Sakuno home. He was more than happy to considering he would get the chance to tease his favorite underclassmen, with a smile.

Sakuno has been told by her grandmother that she will be home a bit late needing to take care of things with the captain of the team, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

She nodded her head waiting for Fuji by the school gates.

"Fuji-senpai…where is he...?" she asked herself feeling the cold air blowing in her face.

The weather has been cold and brisk since the beginning of fall and she didn't like being all cold as she shivered leaning against the school gates.

"Ryuzaki san why are you standing here?" an unexpected voice asked her.

She turned around surprised to see Ryoma, her longtime crush, "...I'm here waiting for Fuji senpai…his accompany me home…"

"Why didn't you ask me to walk you home instead of senpai...?" he asked a bit annoyed gritting his teeth.

"..It was my grandmother's wishes so I needed to obey what she wants." The girl answered noting a bit of jealousy in Ryoma's features.

"Okay whatever see you tomorrow...then!" He walked away, waving the back of his hand to the young girl

Sakuno blushed staring at his retreating back waiting until he was out of sight. Unknown to her that Fuji was right behind her watching the whole thing unfold in his face, noting Ryoma left because of his unexpected presence and aura.

"Are you ready, Sakuno chan?" He blew in her ear.

The girl startled almost having a heart attack panting a bit. "Senpai...don't do that...how long have you been behind me..?"

"I've been here for quite some time since Echizen started to talk to you." He chuckled lightly beginning to walk ahead of her.

"Wait for me…senpai."

Sakuno ran after Fuji, walking by his side, nervously and blushing as always. Fuji turned towards her with his infamous grin patting his young kouhai's head.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" He asked.

"I think going home would be a good idea." She answered looking away, embarrassed.

"Why don't we just go to the park for a bit?"

"It's too cold to be in the park..." she answers looking back at him.

"Nah I don't think so, it's a rare occasion for the weather to be this nice, and breezy during this season."

"I guess if you put it that way we could..."

Park~

At the park Sakuno sits on a cool bench, still shivering a bit under her small jacket. Fuji noticed the girl shivering as he handed her his tennis jersey, smiling.

"U…uh thanks senpai..."

"You're welcome I didn't like seeing my kouhai shivering." He answered taking out his camera from his bag.

"Why do you have your camera?"

"Oh I usually come here after tennis practice and take pictures of my surroundings." He said looking around the park.

"Oh...the pictures must be very lovely."

"Yes they are, I've been told by Eiji, and Tezuka whom seen my pictures all the time."

"C-can I take a look?" the girl stood up from the bench approaching Fuji's side.

He smiled taken out his small computer from his bag turning it on. The girl blinked a bit confused, thinking the pictures were in his camera around his neck.

"I see you must be confused..."

"U-uh sort of…"

"I keep my best pictures stored into my computer." He explained taking out his flash drive putting it into the side of his computer USB.  
"The best pictures I've taken in the opinion of Eiji and Tezuka are all in this flash drive."

Sakuno's eyes widened at the beautiful pictures she's seeing through the screen. She couldn't believe her senpai's talents, as her eyes wandered with happiness in every picture he's shown and explained to her about each picture along the way.

"Senpai tachis are right they're so lively each of them."

"Lively?"

"They're lively because of the way the pictures are taken and thought and feeling you put into them." She complimented him with a sweet smile.

"Ah thanks so much, Sakuno chan." he smiled patting the girl's head.

"Is it alright whenever you take pictures again, for me to accompany you?" she asked looking at the ground.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to join me."

"I can't wait to see more lively pictures out here in the park."

Fuji chuckled removing the flash drive from his computer, and putting it away. Sakuno helped him to put his computer away in his bag, noting how long they've been in the park.

"This hour it has been enjoyable."

"I agree, so you're ready to head home?"

"No I'm not ready yet."

"Why not...didn't you want to go home after practice was done?"

"Yes I did but you showed me an interest at the beautiful view in front of me." She removed his jersey returning it to him, bowing. "Thank you so much for accompanying me and for the jersey when I was cold."

"Of course I just didn't want my favorite kouhai getting sick over a small shiver, and I'll accompany you anytime you want." he winks at her noticing a blush tinting her face.

She smiled, then looking away hearing her stomach grumbling with a sheepish laugh. He chuckled aloud hearing her stomach gurgle.

"I guess this means we should leave the park and find somewhere to eat."

"I know let's go to Kawamura's sushi."

"You've just read my mind, Sakuno-chan." He handed the girl her school bag as they prepared to leave the park.

She took her bag, thanking him again with a small bow. He bows back putting his hand on her shoulders so she can begin walking out of the park. Out of the park took them a few short seconds and into the direction towards Kawamura's sushi bar.

The end.

Next Oneshot will be Sakuno with Yukimura, and Shiraishi.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	12. Unexplained Jealousy

Saku-shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairings were requested by **Mistress Hydrangea. **The situation was thought up by me.

Friendship pairings: Seichi Yukimura, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, and Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**Unexplained Jealousy**

A few of the tennis rivaled schools gathered together in the biggest park in Japan for a summer get together if any former or recent tennis members were able to come together for the gathering. Not a smart move a person in front of him was doing as of now. For the past hour a certain believing bible tennis captain of the Kansai region from the school Shitenhoji didn't like what he was seeing.

"Keep away from her…" he says to himself playing with the bandages around his wrist. He was being watched by his teammate Chitose Senri not far behind him.

"This happens every time he sees them together since summer started." Chitose sighs readying himself for his teammate to avoid his growing feelings for the young brunette.

Few tennis players watched or were doing their own matches with teammates or team rivals. Sakuno was getting tennis tips from her upper classmen Yukimura since the girl would also be transferring to Rikkaidai in the upcoming fall season.

"As soon as you see the ball, make sure to hit it with your racket." Yukimura says to the younger girl whom nodded in response.

"I won't get as good as you but I'm grateful for this afternoon's practice, senpai."

"Keep working hard on it and you're going to make it to the girl's tennis team this fall."

"I don't want to join the team because I just want to watch senpai tachis play." The brunette says smiling swinging the racket few times.

Sakuno deciding to transfer to Rikkaidai for her final year was a pure letdown for Seigaku. Knowing her favorite senpais were already in college and going their separate ways changing up their dreams for their future. She knew the ones taken over the tennis team representing Seigaku sucked big time since Ryoma Echizen moved permanently to America pursuing his dreams for the American team. The ones taken over the tennis team in Seigaku was Horio Satoshi in his final year of high school and the freshmen duo quitting before the school never made it to nationals.

Former Seigaku tennis mates were shocked with the news as soon as her grandmother announced it. They figured she wanted to be aspired more into tennis so going to a different school for her final year wasn't much of a bad thing in their opinion. Each of them on their own supported their former and favorite cheerleader's decision. Her grandmother decided to keep training and helping Seigaku senior high school when it came to the tennis team, even though she knew it was pointless.

Shiraishi wished the young brunette would aspire to transfer into his school. He knew his teammates were good but also wanted for his own selfishness to know the girl more.

"Senri, do you think he's going to practice with her all afternoon?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not go up to them and ask before someone else like Kintarou captures her attention."

Shiraishi watches as his younger teammate happily chats with the beautiful young brown haired teenager. He decides to approach them no matter what they're chitchatting about.

"Sakuno chan is it possible you can cook me up anything sweet?"

"I don't mind later tonight once I'm home."

"Have you heard from Koshimae?"

"No I haven't but we all bet he's doing good in America." She gives a slight smile wanting to go back to practicing.

"Let's go somewhere around the park together."

Kintarou grabs her arms as her racket falls to the ground. Yukimura jumps from the ropes noting Sakuno struggling as her shyness and clumsiness took over suddenly.

"You can let her go." A booming voice shouts.

He's carrying the girl in his arms as she nervously stares at whom caught her. She gives a nervous laugh looking around as all types of eyes on them like they were a show all of a sudden. Yukimura chuckled approaching Sakuno with Shiraishi patting his back.

"You caught her just when I was about to catch her."

"Too bad you didn't!" he spat walking out of the tennis court.

Sakuno nervously looked ahead blushing madly remembering how protective the man was sometimes. She sighs closing her eyes looking back at him hissing a bit. "…can you please put me down…Shiraishi senpai."

He slightly obliges putting her down sighing. She looked around noticing they were alone and figuring she'd go back to the tennis courts.

"Don't go yet please…I want to talk to you."

"Um sure…what is it you want to talk about?"

"What's your relationship with Yukimura?" he asked point blank.

She smiled scratching back of her head trying to figure out how to answer the question. The girl honestly had feelings for one of the tennis players for the past 3 years. Shiraishi himself felt hard for the girl not sure how long.

"Everyone that came together today are my friends." She answers with a truthful smile.

"That includes me even though we see each other every few months for the past 3 years?"

"Yes…Shiraishi senpai." She tinted a slight blush continuing smiling truthfully. "You should also apologize to Yukimura senpai because he hasn't done any harm to us."

Surprised with the girl's response he believed her last comment wasn't true. He knew the former Rikkaidai captain has it bad for her and so does his former young teammate, Kintarou. Shiraishi doesn't or didn't want to feel conquered by anyone when it came to Sakuno knowingly he was being selfish whenever it came to the beautiful growing girl.

"..Sure..I'll talk to him."

"We can talk now Shiraishi san." Someone made their presence known.

"Yukimura senpai how long have you been there?"

"Not too long since I came to return your racket." He smiled handing the girl said thing.

She gave a slight bow tippy toeing kissing his cheeks not too shyly. He patted her long brown hair looking up quickly at Shiraishi with a grin. After the small kiss onto his cheeks she excused herself letting the young men talk themselves.

"Are you going to apologize about anything you've done?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…but I know you have a thing for Ryuzaki san."

"You're right I do and I've liked her for the past year…like that's a big deal for you."

"Yes because I'm in love with her myself for the past few years…" Shiraishi answered truthfully grilling madly at Yukimura.

"I knew it and noticed it for the past 2 years…and there are others that are fallen badly for her because she's a beautiful given young women."

"She also has it in her personality that made me fall more for her these past few years."

"I'll tell you one thing I won't lose to you or anyone else when it comes to her." Yukimura finalized.

"I guess this is a tennis match for anyone else involved when it comes to her."

"You got that right!" Yukimura spat walking away.

Shiraishi watched his now more of a rival's retreating back hissing. He didn't know he was being watched by 2 other people from his own team. The ones watching with shocked eyes and ears were Chitose and Kintarou.

"I thought Sakuno san liked me…?" Kintarou asks sadly to his former tennis mate.

"Who knows who she likes and wants to be with…"

The end.

Next Oneshot will be Sakuno with Akutsu Jin.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


End file.
